moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:FiliusLunae/Lista de ganadores de los Globos de Oro 2017
center|300px El pasado día 8 de enero se celebró la ceremonia de los Globos de Oro 2017, durante la cual hubo grandes sorpresas y momentos míticos como el discurso de la gran actriz Meryl Streep. The Crown arrasó en la categoría de televisión dramática y Donald Glover de Atlanta obtuvo reconocimiento significativo. Además, La La Land marcó la historia siendo la cinta que más Golden Globes ha ganado que no es de la categoría de drama. Tras el final de esta, a continuación aparecen las listas de nominados y ganadores en cada una de las categorías, primero de televisión y luego de películas. ¿Qué tal te parecieron los ganadores? ¿Ganaron tus favoritos? center TELEVISION Mejor serie dramática *'The Crown - GANADOR' *Game of Thrones *Westworld *This Is Us *Westworld Mejor actriz en una serie de drama *Caitriona Balfe, Outlander *'Claire Foy, The Crown - GANADORA' *Keri Russell, The Americans *Winona Ryder, Westworld *Evan Rachel Wood, Westworld Mejor actor en una serie de drama *Rami Malek, Mr. Robot *Bob Odenkirk, Better Call Saul *Matthew Rhys, The Americans *Liev Schreiber, Ray Donovan *'Billy Bob Thornton, Goliath - GANADOR' Serie cómica o musical *'Atlanta - GANADOR' *Black-ish *Mozart in the Jungle *Transparent *Veep Mejor actor en una serie de comedia o musical *Anthony Anderson, Black-ish *Gael Garcia Bernal, Mozart in the Jungle *'Donald Glover, Atlanta - GANADOR' *Nick Nolte, Graves *Jeffrey Tambor, Transparent Mejor actriz en una serie de comedia o musical *Rachel Bloom, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend *Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Veep *Sarah Jessica-Parker, Divorce *Issa Rae, Insecure *Gina Rodriguez, Jane the Virgin *'Tracee Ellis Ross, Black-ish - GANADOR' Mejor miniserie o película para la TV *American Crime *The Dresser *The Night Manager *The Night Of *'The People v. O.J. Simpson: American Crime Story - GANADOR' Mejor actor en una miniserie o película para la TV *Riz Ahmed, The Night Of *Courtney B. Vance, The People v. O.J. Simpson *'Tom Hiddleston, The Night Manager - GANADOR' *Bryan Cranston, All the Way *John Turturro, The Night Of Mejor actriz en una miniserie o película para la TV *'Sarah Paulson, The People v. O.J. Simpson - GANADOR' *Kerry Washington, Confirmation *Felicity Huffman, American Crime *Charlotte Rampling, London Spy *Riley Keough, The Girlfriend Experience Mejor actor de reparto en una miniserie o película para la TV *Sterling K. Brown, The People v. O.J. Simpson *'Hugh Laurie, The Night Manager - GANADOR' *John Travolta, The People v. O.J. Simpson *Christian Slater, Mr. Robot *John Lithgow, The Crown Mejor actriz de reparto en una miniserie o película para la TV *'Olivia Colman, The Night Manager - GANADORA' *Lena Headey, Game of Thrones *Chrissy Metz, This Is Us *Mandy Moore, This Is Us *Thandie Newton, Westworld thumb|500px|center PELICULAS Mejor película de drama *Hacksaw Ridge *Hell or High Water *Lion *Manchester by the Sea *'Moonlight - GANADORA' Mejor película de comedia o musical *20th Century Women *Deadpool *Florence Foster Jenkins *'La La Land - GANADORA' *Sing Street Mejor actor en una película de drama *'Casey Affleck, Manchester by the Sea - GANADOR' *Joel Edgerton, Loving *Andrew Garfield, Hacksaw Ridge *Viggo Mortensen, Captain Fantastic *Denzel Washington, Fences Mejor actor en una película de comedia o musical *Colin Farrell, The Lobster *'Ryan Gosling, La La Land - GANADOR' *Hugh Grant, Florence Foster Jenkins *Jonah Hill, War Dogs *Ryan Reynolds, Deadpool Mejor actriz en una película de drama *Amy Adams, Arrival *Jessica Chastain, Miss Sloane *'Isabelle Huppert, Elle - GANADORA' *Ruth Negga, Loving *Natalie Portman, Jackie Mejor actriz en una película de comedia o musical *Annette Bening, 20th Century Women *Lily Collins, Rules Don't Apply *Hailee Steinfeld, The Edge of Seventeen *'Emma Stone, La La Land - GANADORA' *Meryl Streep, Florence Foster Jenkins Mejor actriz de reparto *'Viola Davis, Fences - GANADORA' *Naomie Harris, Moonlight *Nicole Kidman, Lion *Octavia Spencer, Hidden Figures *Michelle Williams, Manchester by the Sea Mejor actor de reparto *Mahershala Ali, Moonlight *Jeff Bridges, Hell or High Water *Simon Helberg, Florence Foster Jenkins *Dev Patel, Lion *'Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Nocturnal Animals - GANADORA' Mejor director *'Damien Chazelle, La La Land - GANADOR' *Tom Ford, Nocturnal Animals *Mel Gibson, Hacksaw Ridge *Barry Jenkins, Moonlight *Kenneth Lonergan, Manchester by the Sea Mejor guión *'La La Land - GANADORA' *Nocturnal Animals *Moonlight *Manchester By The Sea *Hell or High Water Mejor canción original *"Can't Stop the Feeling", Trolls *'"City of Stars", La La Land - GANADORA' *"Faith", Sing *"Gold", Gold *"How Far I'll Go", Moana Mejor música original *Moonlight *'La La Land - GANADORA' *Arrival *Lion *Hidden Figures Mejor cinta animada *Kubo and the Two Strings *Moana *My Life as a Zucchini *Sing *'Zootopia - GANADORA' Mejor película extranjera *Divines *'Elle - GANADORA' *Neruda *The Salesman *Tony Erdmann thumb|500px|center ---- Categoría:Entradas